Benutzer Diskussion:Daniel46
Hi, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Turtles Forever. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Cue! (Diskussion) 10. Aug. 2010, 21:16:35 Kurze Anmerkung: Wenn du Bilder höchlädst bitte vergiss nicht die genauen Daten zum Bild anzugeben (habe dir diesesmal bei allen hochgeladenen Bilder naträglich ausgebessert ;))--Hudemx 10:16, 12. Aug. 2010 (UTC) *Und wie genau mach ich das?Daniel46 20:07, 21. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Hättest du Interesse, Admin dieses Wikis zu werden? Hallo Daniel46, ich bin Laximilian scoken, Wikia Entertainment Praktikant. Ich sehe das du dich aktiv am Wiki beteiligst. Ich würde dich gerne, wenn du Interesse hast, zum Admin ernennen und dich bei der Arbeit im Wiki etwas unterstützen, indem ich dir einen Skin und ein Logo erstelle. Auch könnte ich dir verschiedene Erweiterungen anbieten - wenn du bestimmte Wünsche hast, lass es mich wissen. Ich würde mich über eine Antwort auf meiner Diskussionsseite freuen! Schönen Tag noch, Laximilian scoken (talk) 18:22, 15. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Hi! Habe bei allen 4 DVD-Boxen die englischen Titel zu den Folgen dazu geschrieben. Hoffe, dass hilft und es passt so. GlG ;) (19raven81 22:19, 4. Dez. 2011 (UTC)) Hilfsangebot Hey Daniel46,ich seher dass du hier so "alleine" bist und ich habe mir gedacht,dass ich dir vielleicht werden helfe. Weil das ist sicher nicht leicht,hier alleine zu sein und niemand ist hier. Also ich habe viele Folgen gesehen und kenne mich mit der Serie gut aus und wenn du willst ,könnte ich dir beim Artikel erstellen/bearbeiten helfen. Michi (Talk) 13:25, 20. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Also ich habe TMNT schon lange nicht gesehen,da mich mehrere Sachen begonnen haben viel mehr zu interesieren,doch wie ich sah das es hier nur einen aktiven User gibt,dachte ich mir ich muss helfen. Ich werde versuchen die nächsten Artikel richtig machen und wenn ich es richtig verstanden hab,tust du von der Seite da,den Text kopieren und dann jeden einzelnen Satz übersetzen ? Also das find ich eine gute Methode,so kann mann hier die Handlungen auch länger machen. Ich werde mir die Folgen dann noch mal durchsehen(da ich sie zuletzt vor so einem 1 Jahr oder so gesehen hab...) ,aber ich muss mich hier noch ein bischen gewönen , was für Vorlagen und Kategories es hier gibt. Wenn ich Staffel 5 erledige werde ich dann mit den "alten" Folgen beginnen. Mit Lieben Grüßen Michi (Talk) 05:51, 21. Apr. 2012 (UTC) So,ich hoffe Die Seite die ich jetzt erstellt hab,Demons and Dragons ''ist jetzt "besser" als die gestern und ich hab übrigens heute dieses Wiki registriert. Siehe hier. Ich hoffe beides ist in Ordnung. Und übrigens,könntest du hier bitte den Chat in den Funktionen einschalten, würde echt super von dir sein. PS: Wegen dir,da du wolltest,dass ich die Artikel so beschriebener,mit mehreren Setzen schreibe,habe ich mir mal den Text und Szenen durchgeschaut (also von der Folge,Demons and Dragons) und irgendwie beginnt es mich wieder zu interresieren ^^. Mit lieben Grüßen Michi (Talk) 17:22, 21. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Ok,dann passe ich mit den Bildern das nächstes mal auf ;). Und zu deiner Frage, naja ich komme und wohne in Österreich und da schreibt mann in der Gramatik ein parr Wörter anders oder in Österreich sind auch generell ein parr deutsche Wörter anders z.b. Aprikose ist in "österreichischen" Marille, aber tut mir leid das ich ein parr Fehler mache, die damit nix zutun hatten,weil ich musste damals irgendwie schnell los und hab nicht geachtet, ob ich welche Fehler mache :-(. Aber in Zukunft werde ich darauf aufpassen. Aber falls ich mal irgendwo in den Artikeln den österreichischen Ausdruck gebe,tut es mir leid :-(. Michi (Talk) 06:16, 22. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Tut mir leid,ich brauche halt noch ein bischen Zeit um mich zu gewöhnen ! Michi (Talk) 08:55, 22. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Danke, dass ist sehr nett von dir, dass du mir das nicht so übel nimmst. Weil in parr anderen Wikis, sind manche Admins so, wenn mann neu ist und mann kann sich damit nicht so gut auskennen, ist es ihnen Schunppe egal und tuhen die Neulinge ganz stressen, dass sie alles falsch machen und das find ich super an dir,dass du Geduld hast und nicht so wie '''mache andere Admins' bist ! Michi (Talk) 09:32, 22. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Theme Songs Hey ;) , ich wollte fragen ob es hier Artikel zu den Theme Songs gibt, wenn nicht würde ich gerne welche erstelllen. LG Michi (Talk) 13:52, 29. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Kann ich bitte die Antwort kriegen ? Michi (Talk) 16:46, 1. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hab, keine Artikel dazu gefunden, also dann erstelle ich welche. Mit vielen lieben Grüßen aus München (Bin am Schulausflug) Michi (Talk) 17:26, 6. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hi, ich habe die Theme Opening Songs erstellt http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png. Ich hoffe sie gefallen dir so, also den Lyrics Text, hab ich da grün gemacht und hab auch eine Vorlage für die Songs programiert, ich hoffe beides gefällt dir so.http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041913/central/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png Mit lieben Grüßen Michi (Talk) 08:40, 8. Mai 2012 (UTC) Freut mich zu hören, danke. Michi (Talk) 16:20, 8. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hi, in parr Monaten kommt in Amerika eine neue TMNT-TV Serie und wollte fragen, ob du was dagegen hättest wenn ich davon eine Seite schreibe. Denn das wird generell eine ganz neue Serie sein (also keine wirkliche Fortsetzung von TMNT (2003) ). Michi (Talk) 14:34, 10. Mai 2012 (UTC) Guuut, dann erstell ich mal eine Seite. "Ich melde mich freiwillig !" (Talk) 12:43, 20. Mai 2012 (UTC) Wieso, gibst du die grüne Schrifft weg, ich hab die mit Absicht gegeben damit mann die Lyrics besser sieht. "Ich melde mich freiwillig !" (Talk) 13:00, 20. Mai 2012 (UTC) Oh...das tut mir leid. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041806/central/images/8/8a/Emoticon_sad.png "Ich melde mich freiwillig !" (Talk) 13:08, 20. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hauptseite Hey Daniel46, ich wollte fragen ob es ein Problem sein würde, wenn ich die Hauptseite ein bischen bearbeiten und verschönen könnte. "Ich melde mich freiwillig !" (Talk) 17:20, 22. Mai 2012 (UTC) Also von mir aus kannst du Inazuma löschen, aber auf der generrelen Seite steht nur ein Satz zu Inazuma, also ich meine in meinem Artikel steht schon mehr als in dem anderen Artikel. Ich werde die Hauptseite ein bischen verschönen, nur was ich ungut finde, dass die im Quellcode ist -.-, naja was sollts. "Ich melde mich freiwillig !" (Talk) 15:53, 23. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hey, ich habe an der Hauptseite länger gessen und ich hoffe sie gefällt dir so. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041913/central/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png Michi (Talk) 16:37, 26. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hey, ich wollte fragen ob dir das was ich auf der Hauptseite gemacht habe gefällt ??? Mike (Talk) 17:19, 2. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Ja...okay. Mike (Talk) 09:57, 3. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Filme Hey, Daniel46 ich erstelle jetzt brav noch die unerstellte Filme und ich will noch Artikel zu den Film-Charakteren schreiben und wollte fragen ob Du mir dabei helfen könntest ? Mike (Talk) 05:46, 9. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Gut. Ich werde mal heute und morgen ein parr erstellen. Ich werde dann ab Montag-Freitag nicht onkommen weil ich schrecklich viel lernen muss, weil ich schon Übergang auf die Quinta mache und gehe auf die Biling. Sektion. Also werde ich mich bemühen heute und morgen soviel wie möglich eintragen. PS: Ich finde es toll, dass du hier dich so aktiv einbringst. LG Mike (Talk) 18:51, 9. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Darsteller/Schauspieler... Hallo, erneut Daniel46 ! Mir ist aufgefallen, dass hier keine Artikel zu Schaupspielern,Zeichner und etc. sind und hab selber einen erstellt und wollte fragen ob es hier wirklich keinen Artikel zum Thema "Reale Person" gibt, denn solche Artikel gehören auch ins Wiki und wenn es hier keine gibt, mach ich mich an die Arbeit. LG Michi (Talk) 14:06, 15. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Dann lieber Schauspieler auslassen, hast Du was dagegen wenn ich einen Artikel: "Auflisstung der Darsteller" erstellen würde ? Achja ich wollte noch fragen im welchem Skin Du Wikia benutzt. (Ich meine MonoBook(Wikipedia-Look) oder den Standart-Look von Wikia) Michi (Talk) 15:31, 18. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Ok, kann sein dass ich dazu erst nächste Woche weil ich noch etwas in 2 anderen Wikis fertig machen muss, achja würde ich Du sein würde ich im Wiki ein parr Updates machen... Michi (Talk) 16:59, 18. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Hast Du dir schon einmal eig. die Labs angeschaut ? Da würde mal ein guter Anfang sein, die Änderungen vorzunehmen. Michi (Talk) 17:22, 18. Jul. 2012 (UTC)